The present invention relates generally to the field of managing data, and more particularly to the collaborative data management and integrated intelligence between data warehouse models and big data stores.
Data warehouses (DWHs) use business requirements and operational dependencies to store data in a well-defined schema for data analytics. Big data may be supplied by chaotic social sources through various means of web content, mail, short messages, etc., where there may not be any discernable ownership among the sources, however, insights into more information about the data may become apparent after the storage needs are fulfilled. The universal data being processed by big data infrastructures is chaotic in nature due to the location and source authenticity, anonymization process, high randomness in content, and lack of scheduled demand. The building of a key performance indicator (KPI) based business model for greater insights into the data may be relatively difficult without support by business aware peers for data restructuring techniques and supportive methodologies.